


A Second Meeting

by Battlefox



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adventure, Bureau, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Library, OF, TAZ - Freeform, balance, zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefox/pseuds/Battlefox
Summary: Jackie and Mikey have met once before, but they run into each other again in the Bureau's library. Very short little Fluff ficlet.





	

“...Looks like as good a spot as any..” Jackie mumbled to herself, looking out the thin sliver of a window that ran from the floor to the ceiling. The window was the end cap to a long aisle of books, and had a view of a few other bubbles, and the stars above them.  
Jackie liked looking out at the stars, but though she'd hardly admit it, seeing the planet above them was a little unnerving for some reason. The window was too thin to display the planet, which made it a more acceptable spot to settle down and spend her lunch.   
She plucked a book off the shelf in front of her without really looking at what it said, then spread her jacket on the floor and sat on top of it. The shelves were so close together that she had to keep her knees huddled to her chest to fit, but she kind of loved that. She felt secure that way.  
The book Jackie had picked turned out to be one on high fashion, and getting into a modeling career. It honestly wasn't her favourite subject, but the book was interesting nonetheless. She hardly looked at the sandwich as she shoved it into her waiting mouth, her eyes busy scanning the pictures and words on the pages in front of her. She was so engrossed in her tandem act of shoving food in her face and reading that she didn't notice the halfling nervously stepping from foot to foot until she cleared her throat beside her.  
Jackie jolted, nearly choking on her current bite of sandwich, and quickly wiped her mouth clean as she looked up at the halfling. Her eyes flitted to the halfling's face, then to her armful of books, and she recalled that this was one of the librarians.   
“O-oh, uh, sorry,” Jackie forced the rest of the bite down her throat in a painful swallow, “Am I in your way?”  
“Yes- well- only a little, but that's not exactly,” The halfling chuckled and blushed nervously, “What I'm really trying to say... er.. well, you're not exactly supposed to be eating in here.”  
“Oh?” Jackie looked at her, then down at her half- eaten sandwich. Her face fell as she realized what the halfling was saying, “Oh.”  
“No, it's ok!” The halfling said quickly, drawing Jackie's gaze back to her flushed face. The halfling gave an awkward smile, “I think I can make an exception for you. You did save me after all!”  
Jackie's face lit up suddenly with recognition, “Oh! Mikey, right? I remember you!”  
“Yeah! That's me!” The halfling's grin grew a bit crooked, and frankly, she looked about to panic, “Thhhhhhhat's a cool book you've got there! You, uh... Into fashion?”  
Jackie blinked, then laughed, embarrassed, looking down at the book, “Oh, uh, no, no... not really. I just grabbed the first thing I saw on the shelf.”  
“Oh, I do that sometimes too!” Mikey set the pile of books down, and carefully seated herself beside Jackie. As a halfling, she had plenty of room for her legs in the aisle, and so she stretched them all the way out in front of her before setting her hands neatly into her lap. “You can find some really weird ones that way.”  
“Heh, oh yeah?” Jackie watched her, and went back to eating her sandwich. Cute as this librarian was, it wasn't going to stop her from eating. She was STARVING.  
Luckily for her, Mikey didn't seem to mind, and went ahead and chattered happily, telling her a story about a time she'd picked up a random book from the shelf and had ended up finding an entirely different book inside. Apparently someone had taken the cover off of the original book and pasted it onto a steamy romance novel.   
Jackie ate as she listened to Mikey tell about how she'd then gone on a search for the culprit, and then eventually discovered the criminal to be the director herself, but no one would ever believe her.  
Jackie finished the last bite of her lunch, and gave an amused smirk, sucking the last bit of flavor from her fingers before replying, “Honestly, makes sense. Director's so stiff around the bureau all the time- all her energy has to go SOMEwhere...”  
That made Mikey have to stifle a bit of a snort.  
“Mikey- mikey??” came a call then, and another Librarian poked their head around the corner. They frowned, noticing her sitting on the floor. “There you are. What are you doing? The books aren't going to re-shelve themselves..?”  
“Oh, right right!” Mikey scrambled to her feet again, picking up the pile of books. She was back to being rather red, and she didn't look directly at Jackie. After shooting a quick glance at the other librarian, who was tapping their foot and waiting at the end of the aisle, Mikey muttered out of the side of her mouth- just softly enough so that only Jackie would hear- “You're welcome to eat lunch in here any time.”  
Jackie didn't reply, understanding that Mikey was trying to be discreet, so she just smiled a bit, and winked at Mikey. Mikey whirled around right away, mostly to hide her expression, which revealed just how much she was screaming inside her head at that moment. She quickly marched out of the aisle and off to reshelve the books. Jackie chuckled a little, and went back to looking out the window. The moon was lonely sometimes, and seeing the planet above them always reminded her of that. But today...   
..Today was ok.


End file.
